Potions
by SlytherinT2U
Summary: Harry has discovered an unusual level of skill in potions. Severus has discovered Harry. Will they discover the underlying tension? Post-War.
1. Anxiety

Potions

I raced through the halls; dodging the bloody baron as I made my way to the dungeon. Snape had to be in his office, he just had to be. I didn't know where I would look if I was wrong. I came to an abrupt halt outside the potions classroom and knocked once before entering. I didn't announce my presence and looked around the classroom. _His office; _I ran to the back of the room and banged on the almost invisible door. I put my ear to the door and heard rustling and a long groan before the mellow and dangerous tone of Snape's voice came.

"What?"

Said with such malice, I was sure Snape already knew it was me. The door opened slowly and then as I got a look at the professor I realized why the voice had sounded so heated. Snape was flush and had red spots on his cheeks, his robes were skewed and he was breathing deeply not to mention the dilated pupils. I had an idea of what Snape had been doing in his office with the door locked.

"I-Oh, I missed a number in my calculations, and the solfeeks root made the solution stronger than it was supposed to be, my mistake was the adding of the Knar's tongue and Fwooper's eye. It was the wrong order I was supposed to get the Fwooper's eye and then the Knarl's tongue. I was unfocused when he just came in, it well, we need to go!"

I grabbed his wrist, my mind only going to the red head in my dorm. Snape would be the only one to know what to do. I only was able to drag him a few feet before he dug his heels in. I tugged a few times and he wrenched his wrist away from me. I watched as he moved away quickly. Ron is going to die and Snape doesn't even care. Of course he doesn't care, Snape hates Gryffindor, and what the hell was I thinking. I need his help.

"Knarl's tongue and Fwooper's eye you say? Obviously you were attempting a pathetic focus potion. What for Potter? Selling drugs in school now, you must realize that focus potions are extremely addictive-"

He moved around the room collecting this and that, here and there. I recognized pixie wing dust and Peruvian Vipertooth tear drops, but the combined materials made for a potion out of my league by leagues. A feeling similar to admiration bubbled in my stomach even as he dribbled on about how pathetic and unorthodox and illegal and revolting everything I did or had done was wrong in some abnormal way.

"Not to mention illegal it takes great skill to brew one properly. Was he convulsing when you left?"

I blinked and focused on the greasy haired professor. He had stopped talking so abruptly that it took my mind a moment to catch up to his words

"No. His eyes had turned purple and his nose was smoking…."

It sounds comical but the actuality of the situation made it unbelievably terrifying. Ron hadn't known I was brewing a potion. If I was just able to focus maybe his interruption wouldn't have distracted me.

"Well perhaps you aren't as ignorant as I had previously implicated. A bit more toad wart and you may have even succeeded in creating a passable focus brew."

The contempt aside, I'm quite certain that Snape of all people complimented me. Unused to the attention I faltered and blushed. He was right of course. As I considered the effects of toad wart I came to that conclusion. I had originally thought that less may create a less powerful brew, but with the misuse of ingredients it would take down the potency.

"Toad wart? That's fantastic! You're brilliant!"

The words unassuming in nature took a life of their own and burst forth. I could hardly conceal my glee. Snape added a dusting of grinded unicorn horn and poured the concoction into a phial and capped it. He turned to me and just looked at me I don't know what he was trying to convey but it made me stop breathing for a moment. I then looked back to his hands and watched the phial; the liquid seemed to be amber. I shudder to think of what I'll be going back to find. Ron jerking on the floor, or foaming at the mouth, or worse…

"He's in the dorm, let's go!"

I once more was without thought as I grabbed Snape, I'm holding onto his free hand as we race through the corridor and up the shifting stair well to the Fat Lady Portrait. I can't even remember running to the dungeons in the first place, or why that was my first instinct. Obviously I was correct in my assumption that Snape would help. After the war I had noticed a marked difference in his eyes. They looked less guarded; almost like he wasn't waiting for the other foot to drop now.

"Vivacitas"

Snape just watches as the portrait opens and I drag him through the hole and up to the boys' dormitories. I don't take notice of the silence that follows me bringing Snape into the Gryffindor common room. Of course as we get closer and closer to the closed door that leads to where I had been brewing my potion my dread worsens and I break out into a sweat. I could always blame it on the adrenaline or the fact that we had run from the dungeons but the truth would always be that I was absolutely terrified. My best friend was in there, his life threatened by my need to prove to myself that I could do something right. Of course keeping my passion for potions a secret probably has caused more problems than it's solved.

When the door is opened I see that Ron is now still as death on the floor, his ears are still smoking and I'm unsure whether he's dead or knocked out. The fluttering of now orange eyes makes my heart jump into my throat. He's still conscious, thank Bloody freaking Merlin!

"Ah, just in time, quickly Potter; tilt his head back."

I rush to my best friends' side eyes glued to his not yet convulsing form. My hand slides under his neck to prop him as Snape uncaps the phial and kneels down next to Ron. He slowly pours the concoction down Ron's throat and I hold my breath. I look to Snape; he studies Ron's body and pulls his eyelids open. The color slowly changes back to normal and I breathe a sigh in relief. Snape's eyes snap to mine and he swiftly stands walking to the door.

I'm not quite sure what he plans to do. Ron still needs to recover and Snape is always up to putting Gryffindor on the chopping block. Why pass up the opportunity? I underestimate the greasy git as he snatches one of the passing first years Finley I think and tells him to get the Headmistress and Madame Pomphrey. I gaze back to my friend and smile as he opens his eyes to look at me.

"Harry? What happened?"

I shook my head, eyes wide. I felt so relieved I couldn't put any of my rushing thoughts into physical form. Speechless; I looked to Snape for guidance. He silently nodded and looked at Ron; still pale as a ghost.

"You seemed to have ingested some of Mister Potter's brew. Had he not rushed for my aid he may have well have killed you."

Snape smirked at me and I looked at Ron's expression. His face looked shocked as he tried to recall what exactly had happened. I myself wasn't quite sure. The potion exploded when Ron walked in and I guess I was just lucky enough to have been far enough away to not get it on me.

"I'm just glad you're alright"

Ron just shook his head and tried to sit up. He without delay fell backwards and my hand stopped the shock of the fall. Hitting you're head right after receiving an antidote to a potion that almost sent you to the grave. Not good. Ron would need rest no doubt to aid in his recovery.

"RON! You need to just lay still!"

I hushed him and cushioned his head in my lap and pushed his matted and sweat soaked hair out of his face. He needed to just relax. It's not every day that you go through an ordeal of this nature. Ron's a stubborn fellow though and now that he was out of immediate danger he would refused to go to the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey would insist and…

"Oh my god! Ron!"

Hermione is standing the doorway; she glances over to Snape who is standing still with his hands clasped in front. Her eyes dart between the three of us before settling on the Professor. Hermione was always one to know who she had to speak to first in a room.

"Sir, pardon my intrusion, but may I ask what has happened?"

Professor Snape lowered his gaze to the frazzle haired girl. He sighed and shifted slightly to the left; away from her. He briefly glanced at me and sneered as he once more explained, in the same manner he had to Ron; what had happened. Paying attention that is my problem. I just need to read the instructions more carefully. Maybe if I tried again I'd be able to pay attention in class long enough to pick up some of the technique that Professor Snape had used in saving Ron. I slowly shifted Ron from myself and stood making my way to Hermione. She looked at me, confused. Of course she would be confused. Why of all people was I brewing a potion. Why in all places a dorm where anyone could walk in at anytime.

"Harry?"

"I know. I'm so sorry."

She furrows her brow but then smiles. I'm at least forgiven by her. I look back to Ron who is now rubbing his head while trying to move it as little as possible. Why am I so stupid? What is wrong with me? I thought that maybe, but no, that was wrong. I looked to Snape as he sighed and stuck his head out of the door. He was obviously anxious to be out of the Gryffindor commons. I smirked at him before remembering that I had dragged him in here. This reminded me what he had been doing before I had needed his expertise, and I felt the burn of my cheeks as I thought of it. I averted my eyes quickly and instead decided to focus on Ron; he rolled his eyes and grinned at me.

He made me smile. I really don't deserve friends like this. What does a guy have to do to have people doubt him? Not that I want doubt, or for them to hate me. No, that would be horrid. No Hermione to tell me that I needed to enunciate, no Ron to make me laugh after a lecturing on said enunciating. As much as keeping this from them had been difficult it will be even harder to admit it to someone other than myself. The truth as to why I even decided to brew the luppiter potion was to test my skill. It is of course a high level potion that few masters are able to brew, it much like the polyjuice potion takes quite a while to brew and I had just reached one of the final stages before the potion would be ready. That's the main reason I moved it to the dorm. It has to be watched overnight and stirred anticlockwise twice and clockwise fifteen times when it turns emerald. If it after that turns to a more sky blue color the maker has succeeded. I was so close.

"Mister Potter,"

I looked up to see Snape looking at me. His eyes held both a level of confusion and admiration. That must be wrong. Snape would never consider anything that I've done to be admirable on any level. The only thing I've ever done that was great was the defeat of Voldemort.

"I would like to speak with you in my office on Friday, shall we say 7' o clock?"

It wasn't a question and I acquiesced with ease. Of course he would want to discipline me for my reckless behavior. Heck, I want to discipline myself. Maybe the throwing of my body off of the astronomy tower would suffice? It's not like it would kill me. Just injure. I probably shouldn't think like that. I have to be whole so I can pass my NEWTs and do something with my life. Ron mentioned one that I don't need a job; that with my name and money I could just live off of that. Hermione and Ron got into a bit of an argument over the importance of education. I kind of sided with Hermione. I don't like being famous for the two-time defeat of Voldemort. I know I did what I had to but that doesn't mean that it didn't change me.

I looked up from the bottom of Snape robes; where my eyes had wondered as my mind did. Madame Pomphrey and McGonagall rushed through the room past Hermione and Professor Snape. McGonagall's eyes wide as she stopped, her sharp gaze swooped the room and landed on the Potions Professor.

"Severus, what in the world is going on?"

He bowed his head and his gaze met hers. I can't imagine that he won't tell the truth. He despises me, I know that there hasn't been any confrontation this year but I just think that's his way of thanking me for almost dying. Potions Class has been relatively quiet, the Slytherin's have lost quite a few friends and the Gryffindor's are still in mourning.

"Mister Potter has been practicing his potion making. He, like an utter idiot, didn't follow the instructions and put the ingredients in, in the wrong order. Mister Weasley came in as it exploded."

McGonagall nodded her eyes narrowing. She opened her mouth and just gave a large and frustrated sigh. I know that I've disappointed her. I do that often enough with everyone. They expect so much from me and I just can't live up to that. Not anymore.

"I've already decided on a punishment and Potter will be in my office to discuss it tomorrow night."

As headmistress McGonagall could make this either much worse or much better. But she has a streak of being as strict as she is devoted to Hogwarts.

"25 points from Gryffindor for the misuse of the boys' dormitory"

She gave a firm nod to reassure herself and walked over to Pomphrey and Ron. I snapped my eyes to Snape's and couldn't help but want to question why he had yet to take any points. He took a deep breath before excusing himself and leaving the room. Back to the dungeons I suppose. I looked back to Ron who was now standing and arguing with Pomphrey.

"I feel fine now!"

"You need to be watched over night, you've had quite the scare."

"But I feel FINE!"

"Someone has to make sure that your recovery goes smoothly."

"Why can't Harry just do it?"

She looked over to me as if sizing me up.

"I suppose, if he watched you…"

I nodded vigorously of course; I would do anything for Ron. She pursued her lips and nodded stiffly. She wanted to mother Ron back to health of course and was unhappy with the fact that he would have none of it. He got enough of that at home. McGonagall just watched making sure that Ron was in fact fit enough to stay in the Tower.

"I see that you have it covered here and I have a faculty meeting in ten minutes. Pomphrey will you be joining us?"

They left shortly and Hermione stopped fussing over Ron long enough to give me a confused gaze. I shrugged, knowing why I did it but not wanting to discuss it quite yet.

"We will be talking about this."

I nodded slowly and sat on my bed. Ron gave me an amused look before following Hermione out of the dorm. He had mentioned something about an essay for Herbology earlier today. I stared down at my hands. If I had just practiced more or even just read the instructions more than once. I wanted to be talented in something other than Quiddich. I can toss a spell around here and there but potion making takes more than just magic.

I've always wanted to be good at potions but with Snape constantly breathing down my neck during class the wonder of it was lost and replaced with a dread of seeing the Professor. But Snape was fine this year, and sixth year made him really appreciate the fine art of potion making. Snape knew he had used his book but hadn't mentioned it since the incident with Draco. I winced as I thought of cutting spell. That had been horrible a spell doing something like that to someone. It was just wrong. I shouldn't have used a spell that I didn't understand. I know that now.

Sighing I leaned back in the bed my head hanging off the side now. I stared at the ceiling and remembered that a lot of good could come out of magic and Draco had been patched up and was fine because of Snape and his potions. It always came back to that, never really left it in the first place. Closing my eyes I tried to remember what ingredients Professor Snape had used to fix Ron. I couldn't practice my potion making any longer of course. Hermione knew something was up and Ron wouldn't be able to keep her distracted for very long. I sat back up and gathered my PJs, I would need to quit. No more potion making. No more long hours of brewing and no more cutting the ingredients with my precise blade and no more stirring anti and regular clockwise. I'm done.


	2. Classes

Potions

The next morning I found myself lying in bed dreading the day to come. I can't believe I could have done something so stupid. What an utter mistake it had been to start that potion. I wasn't ready for it. I hadn't practiced enough. I should have read through the instructions once more. Maybe if I took a little time, no, I told myself I would stop making potions. No more freelance. The only potion making I would be doing would be in class. I glanced up at the calendar and was reminded that it was in fact Friday, no potions today. I have a meeting with Snape though and who knows maybe he'll just kill me so that I don't have to go through withdrawal. Spare me the agony of missing potions.

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

Ron poked his head through my curtains and raised an eyebrow when he saw I had yet to even attempt getting up. By now I suppose I should at least have pants, instead of pajama bottoms on. I could always just go to breakfast in my PJs. No, that wouldn't be a very good idea; it would probably start a trend and I really don't fancy seeing everyone in their sleepwear – A few people sure I wouldn't mind but the majority of the student body is another thing altogether. I pulled the covers up and over my face.

"Mate, it's not that bad."

"Hggghhh"

"Seriously, I'm hungry…"

"mmeehhggh"

I heard the dorm room open and close. I pulled the covers down enough to see who had come in before pulling them once more over my head in frustration. It just had to be Hermione. She was probably just here to inform us that our homework is due today. Ron probably has already forgotten about the test Flitwick reminded us to study for yesterday.

"Is he up yet?"

"No"

"We have Class in an hour."

"I know."

"Tell him to get up."

"I did."

"Is this about yesterday?"

"I don't know."

"RON! This is Harry! He's probably still feeling bad about almost killing you!"

"It did happen less than 24 hours ago."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I think Snape's cure fixed my sinuses."

"Did you finish your DADA homework?"

"We had homework?"

"Did you finish the essay on Truppleweed for Herbology?"

"What the bloody hell is Truppleweed?"

"Did you at the very least study for the exam we have in Charms?"

"Yes?"

"Ronald Weasley do you- do you want me to owl Molly?"

"You call my mum Molly?"

"Of course, we've been Owling since the beginning of school."

"Why?"

"Because, Ronald, I had asked Molly to give me advice on the NEWTs required in running for _Wizengamot_"

"You want to run for a chair in the Wizengamot?"

"Yes, but not anytime soon. Maybe in the next five years."

"Five years?"

"GUYS, just shut up!" 

I pulled the covers down and glared at them both.

"Are you up now?"

I flung the covers off and stood. Marching to my trunk I threw it open and grabbed pants, a shirt and my school robe. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes as I stormed into the bath to change.

"Mate, are you coming to breakfast?"

"DON'T EVEN START!"

I heard someone sigh and then the door to the dorm room shut. I realize that I shouldn't take my anger out on my friends but- no there's no excuse; I should go apologize. I sank to the floor with my back pressed against the door. What am I going to do? I stared at tile floor; the house elves do a great job cleaning the floors in this place. Maybe I could ask Snape to tutor me. Snape would never tutor me. Snape is such a git. No, he helped Ron. I am such a git.

I stood and walked to the sink turning the faucet and splashing my face. I thought that maybe a blast of cold water could clear my head but it just got the front of my shirt wet. I pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it in the corner before putting on the shirt I had brought in. The light green color should bring out my eyes but with the shirt being 3 sizes too big it didn't do much but make me look thin. I pulled the clean pants on; throwing the sleep pants on top of the shirt and pulled on my school robe. I don't feel like eating. I can wait until lunch. I should probably just skip lunch too. I leaned my head forward onto the sink. I had been so excited about this year. With NEWTs coming up at the end of the year; we would all be able to focus on the rest of our lives. There's no doubt that we're going to live past Hogwarts.

I've been listening to Hermione go on since second year that the NEWTs are the most important tests that we will ever take. I didn't see why until now though. I mean who would be looking into their career before they were sure they'd live past seventeen? I know I'll get an O on my DADA NEWT; that is a subject I know. I'm sure that I'll get an Acceptable for the majority of the other NEWT test that I plan on taking…Potions though; I may just get a Troll. With a Troll in Potions my choice of careers will be very small.

Not to mention that when Snape isn't around I think that I could excel at Potions. I like dicing ingredients and watching the cauldron simmer. It's like a drug to me. I wish I could have figured this out years ago. Every minute that I'm working on a potion is like a minute that I don't have to concentrate on all that I've lost. I remember the first time I brewed a potion on my own. I had needed a sleeping draught and was too embarrassed to ask Pomphrey for one. I had figured if I brewed my own that I wouldn't have to bother anyone else. Of course my first try was a failure. That night had been strange; even though the Draught I brewed had been a complete failure…I had slept through the night.

The taste of what I could have by just trying to make potions was too intoxicating. The next time I tried to brew the draught it was perfection. I felt so proud of myself. I had felt absolutely elated. It was as though my heart was on a broomstick; flying and joyful. I'd never felt like that before; not even when practicing defense.

I'd found something that I could truly be happy doing. Perhaps, if I moved to Romania or France, I could study and further myself at the art. If I got better, maybe I could prevent harm. Neville has Herbology, Hermione has Charms, and Ron could be a great keeper. I just want to do something that won't bring me undeserved fame. I think that I could really be fantastic with potions. I even have thought of a few things that might improve some of the current ones. I was thinking that with a dash of pettleroot the taste of Skelegrow might be improved without the potency of the potion being threatened. It's not even really the finished product that has me so invested in potions. It's finding out what makes the potion works; it's seeing the ingredients work slowly together into something great.

Snape will probably see to it that I never have the ability or time to do anything worthwhile in this art. He still tends to breathe down the necks of students during class. I bet he'll make me clean all the cauldrons without magic for the rest of the year. I should never have interrupted him…no, I should have never brewed that potion. I looked up at the mirror and sighed. Another day, another minute, another second without potions… I can do this; for Ron. I watched my eyes and saw the hardening of my resolve.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the dorm. I looked to both sides, scanning the room. No one's here. Thank goodness. I grab my school bag and pull it over my shoulder. It's just like any other day. It takes what feels like forever to reach the door and walk down the stairs to the common room. I look around and once again feel relief that it is bare of people. They've all left for breakfast. Turning to the clock I flinch. I've got about 12 minutes to get to class.

Rushing to and through the portrait hole I run down the tower, spiraling. I grip my bag tighter as a rotate my body around other students. They must have free period after breakfast; lucky them. Because I returned for my seventh year I am basically on the same schedule this year as I was last.  
That means that on Fridays I have Transfiguration for first period. Professor McGonagall will not be happy. I take the stair case going left quickly and then soon after turn down a hallway going right; making my way past the Three Sisters of Winchester portrait and sliding into class.

"Mate you alright?"

I glanced over to Ron, his eyes on me; along with the rest of the class. I shrug and take my seat next to him.

"Sorry about earlier."

He glances at me and grins.

"I've already forgotten 'bout it."

I grin back and face forward. Headmistress McGonagall is standing at the front of the room; a small smile on her face as she looks over us all. We really got to know each other in the final battle. A camaraderie was formed and a far reaching respect. McGonagall is waiting for the first (and hopefully last) eighth year to end before finding a new Transfiguration teacher. She wanted to see us through to the end. She has been like a mother to us all from the moment we stood on those steps during first year; before we were even sorted.

"Quiet,"

She looked around the class focusing on the Hufflepuff boys in the back.

"Today you will be practicing Vanishment. Now I trust you all know what this is as it was covered and tested in fifth year….Miss Granger, would you like to refresh everyone's memory."

I glanced around Ron at Hermione. She rolled her eyes but smiled and stood nonetheless. She enjoys making everyone else feel inferior, I suppose.

"Vanishment; is to make things go into non-being. Vanishment is moderately difficult but the difficulty of the Vanishment to be performed positively correlates with the complexity of the organism to be Vanished."

"Very good Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor."

Sitting, she flattened the front of her skirt with both hands and watched McGonagall demonstrate. Waving her wand she said loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Evanesco!"

We all watched as she Vanished the red bird at the front of the class. It was impressive, but we learned this 3 years ago... I sighed and watched aptly as she untransfigured the bird; bringing it back into being. We all quickly began Vanishing and untransfiguring the birds in front of us. Neville seemed to be having a bit of trouble but a kind blonde Hufflepuff girl was fixing his wand movement. I shrugged and went back to my own bird. Vertebrates are said to be more difficult than the invertebrates we Vanished in fifth year. I waved my wand.

"Evanesco."

The blue bird disappeared. I waved my hand over the area that it had previously occupied and gave a slight smile. At least this I could do. I looked over to Ron. He waved his wand a few times and said the spell. I shook my head and glanced at Hermione; her bird was gone and she was now taking in a book she had brought for some 'light' reading.

"Ron, you might want to try keeping your wrist slightly limp while waving your wand. The wand waving is one of the most important parts of transfiguration, you should know by now that it can make or break the spell. Also, it's EvanEsco not EvAnesco."

Hermione stated this all at once without looking up from her book.

"Oh, Right!"

Ron rubbed his head and gave me a lopsided smile. He waved his wand, and keeping his wrist limp; stated the spell once more. His bird, at once, was no-more. The rest of the class went by uneventfully and when McGonagall dismissed us most of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students walked in opposite directions. Hermione hurried off to her Arithmancy Class while I walked with Ron to my Ancient Runes class.

"I still don't know why you changed your electives."

"I didn't feel challenged in Divination and we all know Muggle Studies is crap."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Still, why would you want to feel challenged? Isn't everything else too much already? I feel overwhelmed."

I glanced over at him and gave him a solid pat on the shoulder. I could understand that but the only thing keeping my mind off of the past was the fact that I had made it too busy to dwell. I came to a stop in front of my Ancient Runes classroom and jerked my head in its direction.

"This is me. See you for lunch?"

"Are you coming this time?"

"I- I think I will be."

"Alright then, see you."

I turned and walked to my seat. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw share this hour. Professor Bathsheda Babbling sat her desk in the front scribbling frantically when I walked in, she glanced up waved her hand at the board and went back to her work. I pulled my 'Advanced Rune Translation' text book from by bag along with a piece of parchment and began to translate the text on the board. I looked up and smiled when I saw Dean take a seat next to me.

"Hullo Harry"

"Dean"

I nodded at him and went back to my work. Time passed translating Runes is only slightly annoying. If you get a letter wrong in the actual text then your translation is worthless. Exhausted and hungry I moved to the front of the room to place my work on the pile that had started acquiring height 10 minutes ago. Professor Babbling flicked her unoccupied hand at the door. I looked around the room and was slightly disappointed that only 2 other Gryffindor's remained and the room was devoid of any Ravenclaw students.

'At least I wasn't last…' I believe that my understanding of Runes has improved. I was able to get an A in fifth year, so obviously I've never been horrid. This year Hermione one again is taking as many NEWT level classes as is possible whether human or not. I believe that McGonagall once more graced Hermione with a rare time turner to make this possible.

Walking out of the classroom I made my way back to the dorms to change before I would head down to lunch. I always have hated eating in the great hall whilst wearing my school robes. Everything is dark and dreary as it is. A crowd of people dressed all in black made the place feel even more so like everyone was mourning a loss of some kind. Which we all are in a way I suppose.

I approached the Portrait guarding Gryffindor and was at a slight loss when I realized that the Fat Lady didn't seem to be in her portrait.

"Fat Lady?"

I heard a distant giggling and then there were suddenly two women standing…wobbling in the portrait.

"Harry Potter! What brings you to this part of the castle?"

I tilted my head and felt my eyebrows go together. She seems to be drunk. A Blonde is with her and she also appears to not be all that sober.

"Ah Pottair is it? Vat a wovely nam."

"Ohhhh, you know my friend! This is…this is…Violet! Yes, this is Violet."

I just looked at them. I don't believe I have ever seen the Fat Lady this drunk before. I mean I know she goes and drinks goblets of the Drunk Monks wine every now and then. But she usually doesn't take part during a school week.

"I was hoping to change before lunch."

"Oh right, yes, of course, right, yes…password?"

"Vivacitus"

She tilted her head and squinted at me before it looked like a light went off in her eyes.

"Why are you still standing there?"

"You haven't opened the portrait hole."

She and her friend exchanged a look before bursting into unmitigated laughter. Then her portrait swung backwards and I stepped through the hole. Unlike this morning the common room was plump full of students. I quickly made my way to the boy's dorms and shed my school robe as I was walking. Opening the door I quickly closed it without going in. Why me? Why is it always me?

"Shit!"

I heard this through the door before I felt it opening against my back. When had I turned around?

"Harry? You alright!"

The light accent may have made it worse. I felt my cheeks heating and knew that my embarrassment was just beginning. Now we would have to talk.

"Fine, just fine."

"Mate, come on. We gotta get inside before someone sees."

"Sees what? I didn't see anything; nothing at all, not a thing."

I felt myself being pulled backwards and was soon looking at the inside of the dorm door. Why is it always me?

"I swear I didn't see anything."

"Come on Harry. I know you saw."

"Why don't you just let him have his little fit there so we can get back to what we were doing?"

"I'm not doing ANYTHING if there is a stressed out Harry in our mists!"

I was slowly turned and saw big blue and worried eyes look into mine. He was way too close for what I just saw. I slowly backed up. Once more I felt the door hit my back and the breath in my lungs disappeared.


End file.
